


监禁10

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	监禁10

“祈佑，你怎么起来了？”马馥雅将孟祈佑拉了过来，“我来介绍，这是刘连城，刘氏企业的总裁。”她推推孟祈佑，示意他跟刘连城打招呼。  
　　孟祈佑身体无比僵硬。这个梦真荒唐，他竟看到刘连城坐在这里，还跟馥雅相谈甚欢。　　

“叫我连城就行。”刘连城主动向他伸出手。  
　　孟祈佑冷笑。这人不去演戏真是太可惜了，装得一脸单纯无辜。  
　　刘连城的手停在半空，他眼神温和，唇瓣漾出一抹柔和的笑，真让人如沐春风。  
　　孟祈佑胸腔里像被人塞了一团棉絮，几乎要呕出一口血来。  
　　“祈佑。”马馥雅不停向孟祈佑使眼色。多少人使尽解数想讨好刘连城，祈佑倒好，将对方的主动示好拒之门外。“刘先生，您别见怪。祈佑平时不是这样的，他今天身体不舒服。”  
　　“没关系。”刘连城将手收了回去，“我看祈佑脸色苍白得很，既然身体不舒服，那就好好休息。”  
　　“馥雅，你不是在熬粥么？”孟祈佑忽然道。  
　　“啊，我差点忘了。天啊，我的粥。”马馥雅向厨房跑去。空气里已经弥漫出一股淡淡的焦糊味。  
　　客厅里只剩下刘连城和孟祈佑两人。  
　　“滚回去。”孟祈佑咬牙切齿。  
　　刘连城静静打量着他，一寸一寸，从头发到大腿。当视线移到胯下时，更灼热了几分。  
　　孟祈佑侧了侧身体，试图避开刘连城的凝视。“你没听到我说的话？滚。”  
　　“你喜欢她的眼睛还是嘴巴？”刘连城浅笑。  
　　“什么？”孟祈佑盯着刘连城，浑身紧绷。  
　　刘连城往厨房看去，玻璃门上映出马馥雅窈窕的身影。  
　　“你喜欢眼睛，我就把它挖出来。喜欢嘴巴，我就把它割下来。”刘连城说得轻描淡写，仿佛那是再正常不过的事情。  
　　“你要是敢动她，我绝不会放过你。”孟祈佑被他激怒，掐住他的脖子，把他压在沙发上。  
　　刘连城对脖子上的手视而不见，他温柔的抚摸着孟祈佑的脸颊，“从我床上逃开，还跟别的女人住在一起。祈佑，我很生气。”  
　　只要再用力一点，就能把他掐死。  
　　孟祈佑的手一点一点收紧。  
　　忽然后脑被人压下，刘连城吻住了他的唇。

绝不能让馥雅发现。

孟祈佑拼命扭动脖子，想从刘连城的唇下逃脱。

　　刘连城的吻炙热而疯狂，他咬住他的唇，趁他吃痛，猛的钻进他的口里。缠着他的舌，逼迫他与之起舞。  
　　他不愿，想将他顶出去，反而被他勾缠着，发出淫靡的水泽之声。  
　　“放……呜……”  
　　领口一凉，露出大片肌肤。  
　　刘连城终于离开他的唇，吮着他的脖子，一路往下，咬住了他的锁骨。  
　　他痛得倒抽一口冷气，“你这个疯子。”  
　　“祈佑，你再等等，粥快好了。”  
　　他听到了碗筷碰撞的声音，一想到这情形会被马馥雅看到，他就羞耻得全身发抖。  
　　“放手。”他怕被马馥雅听到，不敢有太大动作。只能抓住刘连城的手，试图阻止他。  
　　但这个疯子，居然反抓住他的手，让他抚摸自己的身体。  
　　“刘连城。”孟祈佑又气又怕，全身都在抖。  
　　“跟我回去。”刘连城将膝盖插入他腿间，暧昧的摩擦。  
　　孟祈佑想摇头，但他听到了玻璃门被拉开的声音，马馥雅要出来了。  
　　“我答应。”他低吼道。  
　　刘连城爽快的放开了他。  
　　“祈佑，你怎么了？”马馥雅把粥放在桌上，“你的脸好红，又发烧了吗？”她伸手去碰孟祈佑。孟祈佑往后一缩，躲开了她的手。  
　　“祈佑？”马馥雅觉得孟祈佑很奇怪。  
　　“马小姐，我先回去了。至于我们说的那件事，明天你来定北大厦，我们详谈。”刘连城起身，西装革履，头发一丝不乱，好一个斯文败类。  
　　“好，刘先生，我送送你。”  
　　“不用。”刘连城从口袋里掏出一张名片，递给马馥雅，“上面是我的私人电话。”  
　　马馥雅脸红了，慎重将名片收好。  
　　孟祈佑恨不得撕烂那张名片。  
　　马馥雅一直把刘连城送到门口，依依不舍的关了门。“祈佑，你今晚是怎么了，对刘先生这么冷淡。”  
　　孟祈佑把领口拉好，一脸阴沉。  
　　“刘先生是好人。你跟他相交，对你没坏处。”马馥雅苦口婆心。  
　　手机响了，是个陌生号码。  
　　孟祈佑不接，任由它响个不停。  
　　“祈佑，电话……”马馥雅指了指那手机。  
　　孟祈佑抓起手机，回房按下了接听键。  
　　“我在楼下等你。”刘连城只说了一句话就把电话挂断了。  
　　孟祈佑掀开一角窗帘。  
　　男人倚在车旁，手里夹着一根烟。烟雾缭绕，隐约见到那红点忽明忽暗。  
　　当刘连城抽完一根烟时，孟祈佑下来了。  
　　车子启动，孟祈佑看着窗外璀璨的夜景，一语不发。  
　　刘连城重新把他带回了那个牢笼。  
　　房中一切如常，地上的碎玻璃早已被人打扫干净。  
　　那张床大而柔软，但在孟祈佑眼里，它简直就是一只长着满嘴利齿的野兽。  
　　他的双腿像被钉在地上一样，一步都不肯多迈。  
　　“先去洗澡？”刘连城扯开领带，当着他的面脱下西装，换上睡衣。  
　　刘连城的身体矫健有力，肌肉紧实，让他想到了那个痛苦的夜晚。  
　　孟祈佑移开目光，“你已经得到你想要的了，为什么还不放过我。”  
　　刘连城笑了，“你以为一次就够了？祈佑，你太小看自己了。”  
　　孟祈佑十分难堪，“你到底在想什么。你是alpha，我也是。你应该去找omega。”  
　　“我就要你。”刘连城搂住他的腰，手指搭在他的皮带上。  
　　孟祈佑身子一震，推开刘连城就往外逃。  
　　腰被搂住，人被甩到了床上。  
　　孟祈佑还没回过神来，手腕就被一种冰凉的东西扣住。  
　　是手铐。  
　　这里怎么会有这东西。  
　　刘连城抓住手铐中央的铁链，扣在了床头中间的圆环上。  
　　孟祈佑一直以为那是装饰，现在才明白竟然还有这种功用。  
　　“无耻。”他气得眼里蒙上了一层水汽，怒火灼灼，明亮得让人移不开目光。  
　　“祈佑，省点力气，夜还很长。”刘连城舔舔嘴唇，慢条斯理的解开了腰带。  
　　


End file.
